Many networks such as local and wide area networks (LAN/WAN) structures are used to carry and distribute data communication signals between devices. Various network elements include hubs, switches, routers, and bridges, peripheral devices, such as, but not limited to, printers, data servers, desktop personal computers (PCs), portable PCs and personal data assistants (PDAs) equipped with network interface cards. Devices that connect to the network structure use power to enable operation. Power of the devices may be supplied by either an internal or an external power supply such as batteries or an AC power via a connection to an electrical outlet.
Some network solutions can distribute power over the network in combination with data communications. Power distribution over a network consolidates power and data communications over a single network connection to reduce installation costs, ensures power to network elements in the event of a traditional power failure, and enables reduction in the number of power cables, AC to DC adapters, and/or AC power supplies, which may create fire and physical hazards. Additionally, power distributed over a network such as an Ethernet network may function as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) to components or devices that normally would be powered using a dedicated UPS.